La tournée des Tegomass
by NaomiDa
Summary: Trois one shot racontant les "aventures" de KoyaTego pendant une tournée de TegoMass. /!\ Ca risque de ne pas toujours voler très haut.


**Avant la tournée des TegoMass.**

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, le dos contre les casiers du vestiaire, Tegoshi réfléchissait. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait autant désiré ne pas aller en concert pourtant, il en était bien obligé. Poussant un profond soupire, il ferma les yeux et appuya la tête contre le casier derrière lui. Laissant son esprit divaguer et partir de plus en plus loin, il fut coupé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un de ses aînés : Koyama Keiichiro.

Celui-ci lui adressa un léger sourire et vint s'asseoir à sa gauche.

- Salut. Massu m'a dit que c'était pas la grande forme.

- …

- Tu sais, si il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu peux nous le dire. Personne dans le groupe ne te jugera.

Et il le savait bien que personne n'allait le juger, aucun n'était mieux que lui cependant, il n'avait pas assez de courage pour en parler, même à son meilleur ami.

- Et puis… On s'inquiète un peu de te voir dans cet état alors que tu as toujours adoré les concerts et tout ça.

- …

Un silence s'étendit plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles le plus âgé réfléchissait à se qu'il pouvait bien arriver au plus jeune.

- Tu t'es quand même pas disputer avec Massu ?

- Non, souffla-t-il.

- Ah enfin !

Surpris, Yuya le dévisagea.

- Enfin ?

- Il était temps que tu parles quand même, je commençais vraiment à avoir peur.

Cette réflexion décrocha un petit sourire à Tegoshi.

- Ouah ! J'ai même réussis à te faire sourire !

De nouveau il y eut un silence mais cette fois-ci, c'était le plus jeune qui réfléchissait. Devait-il parler ? Se taire ne servait de toute manière à rien, à part le blesser et inquiété ses amis.

- Dis…

- Hm ?

- Tu… Est-ce que tu… Comment dire.

Voyant le regard perdu de son sempai, il inspira un grand coup et se lança finalement.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux en ce moment ?

De surprise, Keiichiro ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder.

- Je savais que c'était stupide, soupira Tegoshi en baissant la tête.

- Oui.

Il la releva brusquement.

- Oui ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui je suis amoureux. Et certainement comme la plupart des gens de notre âge non ?

- Pas faux…

- Alors dis moi… Qui est-ce ?

- Ah ?

Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire.

- Tu connais pas.

- Oh.

- …

- Et… Cette personne le sait ?

- Non.

- Oh

De nouveau, Tegoshi baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. C'était douloureux tout d'un coup d'en parler.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Parce que c'est impossible. Elle aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh.

A croire qu'il ne savait dire que ça, « oh ». Comme un idiot qui ne faisait que répété cette syllabe, « oh ». Keii-chan se retint de se frapper le front contre un mur. Il enfonçait Tegoshi plus qu'autre chose à réagir comme ça.

- Tu sais Tesshi, tu es quelqu'un de formidable et je suis sûr que si cette… personne le savait, elle pourrait bien t'aimer à son tour.

- Non c'est impossible.

- Dis lui au moins, ça te soulagera.

Il bredouilla quelque chose que son sempai ne comprit pas et répéta, plus fort cette fois-ci.

- J'ai peur.

Lui adressant un sourire, Keii lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme à un enfant.

- T'es trop kawaii quand tu t'y mets, plaisanta-t-il.

- Mouais. C'est pas une raison pour détruire mon brushing.

Ils partirent tout les deux dans un fou rire qui prit rapidement fin quand Koyama se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient lentement le long des joues de Tegoshi.

- Pou… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je sais paaaas.

Il se mit à sangloter violemment sous le regard perdu de l'autre.

Prenant enfin conscience que rester les bras ballants à le regarder n'était pas la meilleure solution, il l'enlaça lentement, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux soyeux de son cadet. Celui-ci répondit à l'étreinte et sanglota encore plus fort si c'était possible.

- Je… J'ai peur de partir et de le voir en couple à mon retour.

Le. Déjà, c'était un homme.

- C'est un Johnny's ?

Tegoshi hocha la tête. Donc Keiichiro le connaissait forcément. Ouille.

- J'imagine qu'il a dans la vingtaine.

De nouveau, le plus jeune hocha la tête.

- Et comme Johnny's en couple il y a…

Il commença à visualiser tous les couples parmi l'agence. Aucun ne collait à l'exception de…

- Ne me dis pas que…

Il s'éloigna d'un coup de lui et le fixa.

- Tegoshi… Celui que tu aimes c'est…

Croisant son regard, Tegoshi sut qu'il avait compris. Il était maintenant persuadé que Keii-chan allait le détester, voir même le dire aux autres.

Koyama se releva alors et se dirigea vers la porte, décidant qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans les bras de son cadet.

- Nan Keii-chan ! Yuya se releva et lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Je t'en prie ne me déteste pas je… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction et…

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Le plus vieux se retourna d'un coup et plaqua Tegoshi contre les casiers les plus près.

- Comment tu peux me dire que t'avais peur de ma réaction ? Comment t'oses venir pleurer dans mes bras si c'est pas que tu… Tu aimes…

Les sanglots du plus jeune, qui ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés, furent bientôt accompagnés par ceux de son sempai.

- Comment tu… Peux me demander de ne pas te… Détester ? J'avais… J'avais confiance… Massu et Pi m'avaient assuré que… Que c'était bon !

- Massu et… Pi ?

Koyama le relâcha d'un coup et l'observa, les yeux toujours embués de larmes.

- Oui. Yamapi.

Il se retourna et sortit d'un pas rapide mais s'arrêta une fois dans le couloir et se retourna pour la dernière fois vers son cadet.

- En tout cas, bonne chance pour ta tournée.

Il reprit sa route, laissant Tegoshi glisser contre le sol, seul et en larme.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Yuya espéra quelques secondes que se soit Keii-chan, son Keii-chan, et qu'il vienne s'excuser ou même mieux, que tout n'est été qu'un rêve. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était son meilleur ami accompagné de son leader qui vinrent le voir.

A peine entré, Massu se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ca va Tego ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite, n'arrivant toujours pas à calmer ses sanglots.

Massu prit place là où se tenait précédemment Keiichiro et le prit lui aussi dans ses bras. Yamapi s'assit de l'autre côté du plus jeune et entreprit de lui frotter lentement le dos, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

- Racontes nous, finit par demander le leader.

- Je… Je crois qu'il a comprit. Non c'est même sûr, il le sait.

- Et alors ?

- Il… Il est partit. Il me déteste.

Il enfouit encore plus son visage contre le tee-shirt de Takahisa et tenta de contrôler ses sanglots.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui... Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dis ?

- Que… Que ton état le concernait peut-être plus qu'il ne le pensait et aussi qu'il devrait venir te voir, tu avais quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

* * *

De son côté, Keiichiro n'était pas dans un meilleur état et faisait maintenant les cent pas à travers la loge des NEWS sous les regards perdus de Shige et Ryo.

- Tu vas finir par nous expliquer oui ? Demanda le brun.

- C'est finit, voila se qu'il y a à expliquer.

- Comment ça, demanda à son tour Shige.

- Vous vous êtes tous plantez !

Il avait crié sous le coup de la colère et sentait maintenant son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, des larmes de tristesse et colère mêlées lui picotaient les yeux.

- Attends là, je comprends pas, fit Shige.

- Moi non plus, répondit le plus vieux.

Il récupéra son sac – tant pis pour ses affaires qui étaient dans les vestiaires – et sortit de la loge. La chance étant définitivement absente ce jour là pour lui, il tomba sur Yamapi, Massu et Tegoshi, bras dessus bras dessous, et passa à côté d'eux sans un seul regard, ne voyant pas les yeux de son cadet s'emplirent de larmes une nouvelle fois.

Une fois dans la loge, Tegoshi recommença à pleurer, dans les bras de Shige cette fois.

- Je comprends plus rien, déclara Massu.

- Moi non plus…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis exactement ? Demanda ensuite Yamapi.

- Et bien…

Il leur résuma la scène, tentant de maîtriser ses sanglots.

- Comment ça en couple ? Celui que tu aimes c'est bien Keii-chan non ?

- Oui.

- Je pense pas qu'il soit toujours en couple.

- QUOI ?

Yuya se décolla d'un coup de Shige, qui venait de parler, et le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est plus avec sa pouffe ?

- Oui.

- Mais… Comment ça se fait ?

- Il a rompu avec elle la semaine dernière. Il ne l'aimait plus je crois… Et… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire qu'ils étaient ensemble, dis-t-il à toute vitesse.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je crois qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui mais qu'il n'avait jamais répondu jusqu'à la semaine dernière et qu'il lui a dit non.

Voyant les regards assassins des autres et celui désespéré de Tegoshi sur lui, il se dépêcha de reprendre.

- Mais comme je l'ai dis, je ne suis sûr de rien. Keii-chan ne pas parlait jamais d'elle et lui.

- Bon. Attendons de le voir pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer, décréta Yamapi.

* * *

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Keiichiro ne mit pas les pieds à l'agence. Ceci ne dérangeait pas les activités du groupe puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas. Tous les membres, mis à part Ryo qui allait parfois avec les Kanjani, assistaient aux répétitions des TegoMass qui préparaient leur tournée du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Tegoshi, qui n'avait pas arrêté de déprimer décida d'aller voir Koyama directement chez lui. Il savait bien que le chanteur n'allait pas revenir avant que lui ne parte en tournée et il était hors de question qu'ils ne s'expliquent pas.

Après une journée passée à l'agence à ne presque rien faire, Yuya se dirigea vers l'appartement du plus vieux, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne le mette pas à la porte.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte d'entrée, il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'entendre un vague grognement qui lui intimait de rentrer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'exécuta.

Il posa ses chaussures dans l'entrée et fut accueilli par Nyanta, le chat de Keii-chan. Il sourit à l'animal et entra dans le salon, trouvant son aîné avachi sur son canapé, regardant un drama.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de me laisser tranquille Shige, j'ai pas envie de t'en parler pour l'instant.

Il tourna la tête et tomba sur Tegoshi qui le gratifiait d'un sourire timide.

- Euh désolé mais… Tu… Tu m'as dis d'entrer alors je… Euh je suis… Entré.

Yuya baissa la tête. Si il commençait déjà à bafouiller, ça n'allait as le faire.

- Oh…

A croire que Keiichiro aimait vraiment ce mot.

- Je pensais que c'était Shige mais… Tu peux quand même… T'asseoir.

Il désigna la place juste à côté de lui sur le canapé et Tegoshi s'y assis, toujours aussi gêné.

- Tu… Tu regardes quoi, demanda le plus jeune au bout de quelques secondes.

- Un drama mais je ne connais pas le nom.

Ils commencèrent à regarder.

L'histoire était stupide et en plus, tout n'était que des clichés. Le garçon avait avouer à la fille qu'il l'aimait et ils s'étaient embrasser de la même manière que tout les dramas stupides : faisant en sorte que leurs lèvres ne se touchent à peine. Ensuite une autre fille qui était elle aussi amoureuse du garçon s'était arrangée pour faire croire à la première que son copain l'avait trompé avec elle et maintenant, tous avaient découverts cet horrible plan et le couple se réconciliait.

Bref, c'est stupide et les deux idoles semblaient penser la même chose.

- J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi bidon.

- C'est clair, en plus les acteurs jouent mal !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent à commenter le drama.

Une fois l'épisode finit, Tegoshi ne put s'empêcher de fixer Koyama. Il lui avait manqué et ils avaient prit l'habitude de se voir au moins une fois tout les trois jours alors une semaine sans un seul contact était un véritable record pour eux.

- La tournée commence quand ?

- Dans un mois.

- Oh.

Tegoshi pouffa.

- Parfois je me demande si c'est pas ta phrase préférée.

Keii-chan rit lui aussi.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je me le demande aussi.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'étendit. Tegoshi cherchait désespérément quoi dire mais fut coupé dans sa réflexion lorsque la tête de Keiichiro se posa sur son épaule, le figeant.

Le plus vieux ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur de l'autre.

- Depuis quand tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, c'était trop dur à dire, pourtant Yuya comprit.

- Un peu après qu'Uchi se fasse viré.

- Oh.

Cette remarque tira un sourire à Tegoshi.

- Au fait, est-ce que tu sortais avec… Euh… Avec la pouffe ?

- La pouffe ?

Il releva la tête pour regarder l'air de nouveau gêné de Tegoshi et rit avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

- Je suis jamais sortit avec elle, c'est qu'une pouffe.

Yuya frissonna. Avoir son aîné aussi près lui faisait perdre la tête, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à réfléchir et respirer normalement.

- En plus… Shige m'a dit que… Tu m'aimais.

Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Tego rata un battement et reprit une course effrénée. Il avait soudainement chaud et se doutait bien que sa respiration chaotique et que la soudaine couleur rouge de ses joues le trahissaient.

Il s'éloigna de son sempai et lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu le saches au début et vu ta réaction de l'autre jour je…

Keii-chan posa son index contre les lèvres du plus jeune.

- Alors… C'était vrai ? Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Il baissa la tête mais Koyama lui releva le menton presque aussitôt pour planter son regard dans le sien. Approchant lentement son visage du sien, il sourit à son kohai.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Si Tesshi… Moi aussi je t'aime.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Yuya ferma les yeux à ce contact.

C'était doux. Aucun des deux n'approfondissait le baiser, laissant leurs lèvres s'effleurer tendrement, trop timide ou pas assez entreprenant pour faire autre chose, mais ça leur suffisait amplement après autant de temps à s'aimer sans le dire. Ce ne fut que lorsque Koyama entoura la taille du plus jeune que celui-ci revint sur terre et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

- Et toi, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Depuis qu'on a été reformé. Peut-être même un peu avant.

- Oh.

- Eh c'est mon mot ça !

Ils se mirent à rirent oubliant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Mais si tu m'aimes, reprit Tegoshi, pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça ?

- Je pensais que tu aimais Yamapi.

- Yamapi ? Mais pourquoi lui ?

- C'est le seul Johnny's en couple avec qui tu es proche et dont tu ne cesse de parler.

- Il est en couple ?

- Oui avec Ryo-chan.

Le plus jeune le dévisagea avec surprise.

- Quoi tu savais pas ?

Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux écarquillés de son cadet, il rit légèrement.

- Boh même Massu a pas remarqué tu sais.

- Mouais.

Il noua ensuite ses bras autour du cou de Keii-chan et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- On en était où déjà ?

- Ah je sais.

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ou de frappes, j'ai une migraine d'enfer et j'suis trop fatiguée pour remarquer toutes les erreurs _

Bisous


End file.
